


Chances with Wolves Teaser

by charlemagne_2403



Series: Chances with Wolves [1]
Category: Billie Bust-Up
Genre: Multi, bbu, billie bust up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlemagne_2403/pseuds/charlemagne_2403
Summary: Premise:“When two wolves, Dutch, a huslter, and Milo, an ace student are caught in an unexpected turn of events, they must take a gamble against the trials that may slow them down. Joining in the duo are Ursula, the hotheaded pirate captain, Jennie, a feisty dancer, and companions Aristotle and Arthur, seeking magic. As they unravel in a musical journey, the gang will have to fight against the Sanguine Seven in a game of chance.”
Series: Chances with Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167080
Kudos: 1





	Chances with Wolves Teaser

Gamble Alleyway, Casino City

“Hey, stop!” 

Milo shouted as his voice echoed throughout the dim-lit alleys of the closeted streets. He didn’t expect to find himself pursuing the thief that stole his wallet, but he wasn’t going to give up. 

To his surprise, the chase was an obstacle, and it was like a maze. They have been turning to dark corners and slanted corridors, hurdling over on the rooftops, passing through every house, and shoving things that were blocking their way. Yet, no matter how persistent both wolves were, the pursuit was on foot. It was a gamble on an intense game of tag. The question is, who gets to be the victor of this wild goose chase?

“I said stop!” Milo shouted again, growing frustrated. 

“Try me, kid!” Dutch yelled back, following a chuckle

He turned his back to Milo, and with a mocking grin on his face, Milo felt annoyed. Dutch ran fast, but Milo ran further to keep up with his pace. ‘Great, how am I going to ditch this kid?’ Dutch thought, although he admired his pursuer’s athletic speed.

He looked up ahead on his path; there was an abandoned warehouse. A stack of boxes laid on one side of the wall, blocking his entrance. Just as he was about to make a forced stop, Dutch noticed an opened window above the crates. Looking back, Milo was about nine feet away, but it looked like he had caught up from grabbing his tail. ‘C’mon think!’ Dutch had to think fast if he wanted to ditch this kid.

Aha!

The cunning hustler had an idea. Reaching into his pockets, the thief pulled out a few cards, and without hesitation, quickly threw them at Milo. The cards flew right into Milo’s face, slowing his pace. Dutch finally took that advantage and ran farther from him. Milo, realizing he had been distracted, was furious at this. 

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it?” Milo yelled angrily. Milo muttered something as his paw began to glow a bluish color. When Dutch curiously turned back to see his pursuer, Milo's paws glowed even brighter, later revealing a bluish flame. The hustler realized who he had messed with; the kid was a magic-user. As Dutch ran even faster, Milo shifted his feet, creating a full stop for him to throw the supernatural flame at his target. The magical force passed by Dutch, and the moment it hit the ground, bluish flames began to emerge from the spot. However, Dutch leaped higher as the flames burned higher and landed on one of the boxes. He was lucky that he didn't burn his tail. 

Dutch climbed up the stack of boxes and reached for the opened window. But before he could climb inside safely, Dutch felt that something small but powerful had pushed him in his left shoulder. He got shot. Dutch crashed through the open window, and by some miracle, landed on the hay of straw. 

Milo lowered his magically powered BB gun and assured himself that he had shot the thief. Still determined to get his wallet back, Milo began to make his way for the entrance. A fallen Dutch quickly regained his consciousness as he tried to stand with his sore body. The moment he realized that the kid was after him, he tried to make a run for it. But it was too late. Milo had already entered the building. 

"Ah, crap!" Dutch cursed quietly. He then hid behind one of the boxes, trying not to make a noise. Milo aimed his gun while he scanned the area. The light from the outside gave some light inside for Milo to see. 

“Give it up!” Milo called out. “It’s over. Give me back my wallet or else…” Before Milo could finish, he heard loud thumps approaching him from behind. Thinking it was Dutch, he turns to shoot, only to be greeted by an aggressive force, shoving him off the ground. Milo tried to grab his gun, but the gun was kicked out of the room by someone else. It was not Dutch.

Milo turned to see that two large thugs; a boar and a rhino had appeared before him. Before Milo could run, one of them held him down. Milo frantically tried to set himself free, but his catcher was too strong. He can’t find any means of escape, and it was pointless to fight back. 

“Ay, Jerry, isn’t this the chief’s son?” the rhino holding him down said to his partner named Jerry. 

"It is, Terri!" replied Jerry, the boar chuckled. "Oh boy, we're gonna have so much fun.” 

Milo struggled harder, but he couldn't make it. The two thugs teased him as they were ready to bully the kid. Dutch watched as he felt like he had to do something. But saving the one who chased him all day was going to be a risky move. Even if Dutch did save him from being killed, he might end up in a jail cell in no time. Yet Dutch can't bear to see the sight of a kid getting beaten up by strangers. 

“Ah c’mon, Dutch. You can do this. After you save him, make a run for it.” he muttered to himself, very irritated that he had to save his supposed pursuer. His thoughts were interrupted by the pleas of a struggling Milo. Dutch quickly looked around for something. He had to be quick if he wanted to save this kid.

“Help!” Milo cried out as Terri began baring his immense strength onto the poor wolf’s body. Terri was practically killing him. (C’mon, Dutch? Where are you?)  
“Aww, calling for your pops?” Jerry teased the poor kid mockingly. “Well, he ain’t here, kid!”

“Please stop!” Milo pleaded, tears now dropping in his eyes. “It hurts!”

“Oh, it hurts, alright! After all, we’re doing your pops a favor.” He motioned Terri to increase his strength even more. Terri did so. Milo felt suffocated from being choked to death. That this was the moment that he had lost his life. Milo wondered if this was his fate, just like how his mother accepted hers. In the last moments of his life, he was scared. He worried about his family, his friends, and most of all, his magic.

“Hey!” a voice boomed throughout the warehouse. The thugs turned around to see Dutch standing before them. 

“What do you want?” Terri said.

“Howdy,” Dutch greeted with a confident smile. “I was just passin’ by when I saw that y’all have been messin’ the kid.”

“Get lost! You have no business here,” Jerry shouted, attempting to scare the wolf away. But Dutch didn’t move.

“Was that some sort of threat? Cuz’ it was kinda’ pathetic, not gonna lie.” Dutch mocked Jerry with such pride. The two thugs grew redder as beets. 

"Drop the kid, Terri. We're beating this one up instead.” Jerry ordered Terri. 

As Terri released the kid, Milo crawled away, grasping for the air. Milo coughed harshly as he finally gained his breath. Milo then turned to see that the thugs turn to Dutch and watched. Milo knew that he needed help.

“Easy y’all. Don't you want to be friends?"

But the thugs approached Dutch menacingly. They were expecting the wolf to fear their menacing demeanor, but to no avail, the wolf remained calm as the breeze. Jerry grabbed Dutch by the collar of his shirt. 

“How about now, wuss puss?” Jerry mocked into his face. But Dutch proudly smirked. And with that, Dutch poked the boar’s eyes and swooped down his legs. And unexpectedly, he punched him down with an incredible amount of strength onto the ground. Jerry was knocked unconscious, and it looks like that punch was going to last him a long time. 

Having seen his partner beaten by the commoner, a now furious Terri began his attack to take down Dutch. Terri swung his arm, and he attempts to bare his fists onto the wolf's face. 

Dutch dodged. Terri tried to do it again, but the wolf did it repeatedly. Terri attempted to make some hits. But no matter where he punched, Terri had felt that he only punched thin air. Milo was surprised by the sight of his thief. He was talented and stealthy, alright.

After what seemed like hours, Terri realized that he grew dizzier with every moment of a pointless punch, unable to hit the sneaky wolf before him. Dutch circled Terri as he called out to Milo. "Hey, kid! Use that magic of yours to confuse him and then shoot the crate!” 

Milo looked up to see a net of crates tied up above. He knew what Dutch was doing. But was it the right choice? 

With no time to waste, Milo quickly summoned his flame wall around Terri. He later shot the dangling rope of the net. The crates fell on Terri's head, knocking him unconscious. Dutch fell back safel, but the dangled wallet that Dutch had stolen dropped from his pockets. The fight was over.  
Dutch stood there, about to flee from the scene just as he had planned. 

“Well, it was nice meetin’ ya, kid?” Dutch commended teasingly. “Thanks for the cash. Farewell.” 

There was no answer from the other side. The flames were still rising, and Dutch assumed that the kid couldn't pass through the burning wall. The kid will have to wait till the magic died down. As Dutch was about to exit, he double-checked his pockets and moaned in irritation. He had dropped the wallet during his fight with Terri. He had to go back to get the wallet.

Dutch hurriedly approached the wallet and spotted it on the floor while the blue flame wall was still burning. He was surprised, but there was no time to spectate. As Dutch was about to pick up the wallet, with a surprise, a determined Milo busted rapidly throughout the flame, catching Dutch off-guard. And the moment Dutch turned to look if Milo was there, the gun pointed on his snout. Milo smirked just as Dutch did to the thugs.

“Aw, sorry, pretty boy. But I think that’s mine.” Milo said.

And bang!

Everything turned black.

Dutch woke up and regained his vision from his stunning moment. His sore body made him cry out in pain though it was not that painful. Dutch looked around. He later found himself in a small cell and noticed Milo sitting in the corner beside him as the bars separated their places. The kid was busy reading a book.

“Where am I?” an irritated Dutch asked Milo.

“Jail,” Milo answered with a smile on his face. “But you’re not alone.”

He looked around the other cells. There were only two occupied; his and the two thugs, still having remained unconscious from their fight. 

“And what are you doin’ here, exactly?”

“Oh, just giving you some company. You won’t be here for long. Unless you want to be with those two.” Milo replied as he chuckled. Dutch groaned annoyingly, realizing that he had just saved this kid only to end up in jail. He regretted it. Thus, the game of tag has ended.


End file.
